Winter and Autumn
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Sabah is the new guardian, the spirit of Autumn. She's been a spirit for one year now, lonely and desolated, isolated from the human world. Then she meets Jack Frost, the winter spirit. Jack begins spending time with Sabah happily, until disaster strikes. What will happen then? With the power of love, Jack and Sabah team up with the guardians to save the world's children. Again.


**Title: Winter and Autumn**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Jack/OC**

**Summary: Sabah is the new guardian, the spirit of Autumn. She's been a spirit for one year now, lonely and desolated, isolated from the human world. Then she meets Jack Frost, the winter spirit. Jack begins spending time with Sabah happily, until disaster strikes. What will happen then? With the power of love, Jack and Sabah team up with the guardians to save the world's children. Again.**

**Hey guys!**

**Yep, this is the RotG story I promised! As I began to find out more about RotG, I wanted to watch it more. Yes, when the DVD/VCD comes out, I am rushing to the stores and buying it. Then heading home, watching it and fangirling over my childhood beliefs. Who says a Chinese girl can't fangirl like mad? Oh well, anyway. I know my username reveals info about myself, but I'm not fully Chinese. :p I think I'm one half Chinese, it's a high possibility. But anyway... I hope you like this story, and I hope you guys will like you know, do the usual stuff. **

**Love y'all!**

**~CG50**

**PS: This was based off a RP I had with a friend on Tumblr. :p**

The girl walked down the street, quietly looking around the place and sighing. She looked at the swings and remembered when she was little, and she looked around. Making sure the gazes and the strong presence of adults or children were around her, she walked towards the swing set. She sat down on the cold seat of the swing, looking up at the sky. It was a normal Saturday for her. She didn't know why there was no one... It was weird, but she then remembered: _Oh yeah, it's turning dark... But I don't care, my house is just a block down. Oh wait... Oh never mind. Back to that attic._

She gently began pushing herself on the swing, looking at the sky, the day waning and the night silently and sneakily popping in. She then sighed, looked at the sky and thought for something for a few minutes. The fact that she left her sister and family was horrible. She loved her sister, but she well... Um... Passed away. She remembered it was a beautiful night, and something attacked her sister. The fact that she was now a spirit... It was horrible. No one could see her, only her little sister. She was the spirit of Autumn, and was the guardian of determination. She sighed, conjuring up leaves and then swiftly moving them rapidly and quickly, yet gently and softly in the sky. Autumn had just began, and the girl had been wishing she was back with her sister and family, the warmth of being with them. The fact that she was an Autumn spirit... She couldn't stand it. Only her sister believed in her and then recognized her, despite the fact that she had orange highlights and no glasses. She remembered her sister telling her all about this Jack Frost. She was curious about this Jack Frost. She never met the guardians, yet she was told she was a guardian by her little sister. Her little sister then told her all about Jack, and how he would spread winter frost over the land. He also was a very fun guy, yet gentle and generous. She then was told about his appearance and she drew him. He looked cute and hot at the same time, yet she told herself, he probably wouldn't be immortal, maybe he was a made up boy.

She then saw a boy walking towards her. She looked up at the boy. The boy looked at her and walked towards her, noticing she was only wearing brown boots, jeans and a orange knitted sweater, with a maple leaf in the center, yet no gloves, and looking at her bare hands"Hey," He began, and the girl looked at him. "Are you okay? It's freezing."

"No." The girl said, smiling. She looked at the boy's bare feet. Then his clothing. Brown pants and a blue hooded sweatshirt. Then looking up at his face, her eyes widened. She noticed the pale white hair, the pale, rosy skin and then the eyes. Oh, those eyes. She would never forget them from the drawing. They were the color of electric blue, and she couldn't believe it. Her jaw dropped, and she knew who it was. "Woah woah woah... Are you... Jack Frost?!"

"Yep, and wait... You can see me?!" Jack asked, and Sabah nodded. Excitement was in his tone, and Sabah couldn't believe it. "Um, hello?" He asked, leaning on his staff and looking at her. Sabah, as repeating again, just could not believe her eyes. Jack Frost. Jack _Freaking _Frost. Oh in the name of the guardians... She was looking at him. She then nodded again, jaw dropped.

"Yes! My sister talks about you all the time when I'm back home!" She said.

"She does? What's her name?"

"Her name's Hilde."

"Hilde! I haven't seen her in a long time." Jack said, smiling. He remembered the little girls, black hair and dark brown eyes like the girl. He looked studied the girl's appearance. Long, jet black hair. Pale skin, with freckles dotted beautifully on the cheek, like stars in the night sky, decorating it and giving it the beauty it had. She looked like a copy of her little sister, but older and way more mature. Sabah smiled once again, then holding her hand out, a bare one to be exact.

"I'm Sabah." She said, smiling at Jack. His hand was cold, yet she felt like deep inside of him, he was warm, a gentle humble boy. She knew, she was just acting like she was 32, but in fact, she was about 17. Or a 17 year old spirit, to be exact. She felt the cold of Jack's hand, her smile a beautiful youthful and bright one.

"You're really polite, by the way. That's new." Jack said, and Sabah nodded. She gave a shy smile, and she said:

"Your hand... It's freezing." She said, and Jack smiled at her. Then she looked at him. "But the fact is... She's the only one who can see me. She's the only one that believes in me and can see me." And she looked at the ground, the flashback of darkness taking over her, wrapping itself around her and suffocating her to death. "Now I'm this spirit who's only believed by her, my sister. She's the only one. She calls me the Spirit of Autumn."

And then Jack took a deep breath, and then he knew the reason why the moon shone brightly when the guardians were looking up at it one autumn night, and went to where the light was... There was no one. Just a necklace. And when they opened it, was a picture of a girl, with another little girl, and with a man and woman, smiling brightly.

Sabah was a new guardian.

**Cliffhanger...?**

**So I hoped you guys liked it, and chapter 11 of it all started at Starbucks will be up soon! Anyways, I hoped you liked it! And Sabah's story will be revealed in the next chapter, because Pitch tried to take her sister away because he thought her sister had something he needed, but Sabah defended her sister and ended up getting killed by one of Pitch's shadow creatures. She only remembers her sister and family, and also how she died, but nothing else. **

**So, see you all next chapter, and bye!**

**~CG50**


End file.
